fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Meteyll
Meteyll is a Large Fanon Elder Dragon (like Lao Shan Lung), and the Flagship of Monster Hunter: Black Comet. Description “''The mysterious Elder Dragon that came from the crater of the black comet. It’s powerful strikes is complemented by the ability to spew gouts of Cosmic fire, which is difficult to put out''.” Meteyll is exotic in nature and design. Its main body is like many other Elder Dragons, except that Meteyll has several sets of tentacles that allowed it to move through the upper atmosphere like a jellyfish. Instead of walking, Meteyll drags its body across the ground with its front legs, which resemble a human’s arms, and allow for grasping objects. In place of wings, Meteyll possesses several tentacles that each end in a sharp bone spike for slashing and stabbing. Meteyll’s head and jaws are covered by several large bone plates that resemble a helmet, including having 8 eye-holes for its 8 beady eyes, which glow with a grey, baleful light. Its jaws are as wide as a canyon, and are lined with many rows of sharp, needle-like teeth. A long, forked tongue can be seen poking out of its mouth When its mouth is shut, the bony plates resemble the rounded bow of a ship, made for surviving re-entry. However, this Meteyll's facial plates are broken due to the Valstrax's impact, and bleeding profusely. It's blood, due to its exposure to Atmosite, is a purple-red color. Environment The Meteyll, as a whole, are a species that live in the outer atmosphere of the planet, coming down to the ground to feed and produce eggs. It can only produce eggs in a specific pool on the top of Heaven-Splitter Mountain, which is high enough to allow the eggs to not be crushed by pressure. The eggs are as hard as rock, and are mistaken for meteors by most people. They move through the upper atmosphere via a special organ similar to a fish's swim bladder, which is filled with a lighter-than-air gas, called Atmosite, that it produces via an unknown process, which is most likely a combination of Dragon, Wind, and small amounts of Matter. This Gas, when in contact with oxygen, will liquify and ignite, producing the Black Fire that it uses for some attacks. Currently, the Meteyll you fight was forced out of its element by a roaming Valstrax, which knocked it out of the sky. The Meteyll normally doesn't come down unless it's ready to lay eggs. The Meteyll you fight is also rather young, only 128 years old, and currently unable to lay eggs. The Valstrax hunting it has also ruptured the Meteyll's "Swim Bladder", preventing it from returning back to its habitat in the sky. The Meteyll is considered a threat by the Guild, but it actively seeks to protect it, as it's dying due to its exposure to ground-level atmospheric pressure. The Valstrax, however, is the actual threat, as it could attack air-ships and other monsters, disrupting both the ecosystem and the Guild's operations on the Saupid Isles. Behavior When the Player first meets Meteyll, it is seen dragging its front claw through the ground, drawing a tall, shielded mountain that reaches beyond the clouds, all the way to the higher atmosphere. A Gypceros emerges from the surrounding forest, and attempts to bite the Meteyll’s arm, but ends up being caught in Meteyll’s jaws. The Meteyll thrashes the Gypceros like a dog toy, and proceeds to eat it, throwing it into the air and catching it in its mouth, crushing it between its jaws. Blood sprays from Meteyll’s mouth, and proceeds to swallow the crushed Gypceros whole, and continue its “drawing”. During the Player’s encounters with Meteyll, it is often heard… almost speaking, seemingly attempting to say the words “up” and “home”. During your fights with Meteyll, it is attempting to reach the peak of Heaven-Splitter Mountain, and the players’ job is to redirect Meteyll around the villages in its way. Instead of killing the Meteyll, the Player is paid to simply re-route the Meteyll, and let it die peacefully. Fights The player's fights with Meteyll are in the fashion of a Raid, as the Player must ignite large torches with barrels of Blast Powder and oil placed at certain locations, which help reroute the Meteyll around the villages. When each Flash occurs, the Meteyll will have a chance of injuring itself and dropping rare materials. It sometimes will lose a piece of its rear tentacles, and the player can carve these lost tentacles for resources. At the final fight, the player is sent to "put it out of its misery." When the player kills the Meteyll, the player will finally be able to carve its body fully, getting full access to its carve-able resources. The Player must then kill the Valstrax that injured the Meteyll, ending its destruction of the Saupid Isles' ecosystem. Attacks Cleaving Claw: A large swipe of Meteyll’s claws, which sends Hunters flying. Impale: Meteyll attempts to impale the player with a wing-tendril, slamming it into the ground. Attempt of Flight: Meteyll will attempt to fly into the air, then crash into the ground, dealing heavy damage and knocking hunters back. Impaling Sweep: Meteyll will sweep its wing-tendrils around itself, attempting to hit hunters and knocking them down. Blackened Meteor Fire: Meteyll releases a gout of Black Fire from its mouth, dealing damage and inflicting''' Black Fireblight''' on hunters hit. Rain Of Black Comets: Meteyll's signature attack. Meteyll fires a rapid barrage of Black Fire into the air. After a few seconds, the spheres of Black Fire will rain on the battlefield, dealing damage to hunters hit by them and creating pools of Black Fire, which inflicts Black Fireblight on hunters who walk on it. Bloody Headbutt: The Meteyll will attempt to crush the player with its head-plates, knocking hunters down. Breakable Parts & Carves Face-Plates: Breakable, drops 1-2 Face-Plate Shards. Rear Tentacles: Cuttable, can be carved for resources. Carves Atmosite Gland: a peculiar organ that produces Atmosite, used for crafting weapons and ammo. 25% chance to carve from body. Face-Plate Shard: A shard from a Meteyll's facial plates, used for weapons and armor. 50% Chance to carve from body. Atmospheric Skin: a piece of rubbery skin, made to survive in the atmosphere, used for crafting armor.Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster